Seven Minutes in YouTube Heaven
by sweeternity
Summary: This is a story about you. Yes, you! (hopefully you're a girl because this story is a girl/boy story...sorry!) It starts off as an innocent little game, but leads to so much more ;)
1. Instructions

Seven Minutes in YouTuber Heaven!

This is a story about you. Yes, you! (hopefully you're a girl because this story is a girl/boy story...sorry!)  
It starts off as an innocent little game, but leads to so much more ;)

Here's how it works:

1. Read the main story. It's important!

2. At the end, the story will prompt you to pick a color. Pick the color that you want.

3. Skip to the chapter that has the color you picked and read the rest of your story!

Hopefully this works out well and it is awesome. Enjoy!


	2. Preface - The Party

**Author's Note: Quick note - your name will be your own. It will be indicated as _. Basically (insert your name here). Also, you look like you...obviously.**

You were a famous YouTuber. You have been for the past 5 or so years. You mostly did comedy skits with other YouTubers, which had reached 3 million subscribers and had a second channel with vlogs and stuff, which was about 2 million subscribers. You often were stopped on the street and asked to sign things and take pics with your fans. You weren't as popular as, say, Smosh or Nigahiga, but you were well on your way.

Living in LA, you got to hang out with a lot of YouTubers. Almost every weekend, you went to a party at someone's house and partied until dawn. You were pretty popular among the YouTubers and, as your channel grew, you met more and more people.

Tonight the party was at Ian and Anthony's (Smosh's) house. They had invited you personally. You stood in your apartment, deciding what to wear. You picked out a cute, flirty outfit and grabbed the keys to your Mustang. You kissed your dog goodbye and ran out the door, fashionably late for the party.

You arrived around 10 pm and walking up to the door, you could hear music pounding through the walls of their house. You knocked on the door as loud as you could and then decided to open it and just go inside; no one probably heard that.

The lights were down low and there was a colorful disco ball somewhere in the room, casting different colored lights all over the walls and ceiling. There were a ton of people in here, dancing and drinking the night away.

Anthony saw you and ran over to you, "Hey _! You made it!"

"Like I'd miss a Smosh party!" you retorted back, getting close to him to make sure he heard you. He laughed and pulled you onto the "dancefloor", making sure to shove you into the crowd. You began to dance to the techno music, letting your cares and worries wash away. You were here to have fun!

You saw some other YouTubers there as well: Jacksfilms, iJustine, Nigahiga, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, OlgaKay, Charlieissocoollike, Danisnotonfire, and lots of others. It was like a YouTuber party in here! You, of course, knew all of these people. They were some of your best friends, first crushes, and co-workers. You smiled as you closed your eyes and got lost in the song...

"Woah, man. That was crazy!" Ian said, throwing himself down on a couch. It had quieted down for the last hour or so when people started to leave around 2 in the morning. The normal lights were back on and there were cups and garbage all over the floor and tables. Just a few people remained: Jack, Felix, Justine, Charlie, Toby, Dan, Ryan, Olga Kay, Anthony, Ian and you.

"That has got to be the best party I've been to since...well, since last week!" you laughed, letting your legs give out onto a beanbag on the floor. You breathed heavily. "This is definately my workout for the week."

Jack flopped down next to you, sitting on the ground, but leaning onto your beanbag chair, "I agree," he said, clutching his chest, "No weightlifting for me!" He flexed his bicep in your face.

"Yeah right. You need to work those arms; they're flabby!" you grabbed some of the flab underneath his arm and pulled. He let out a cry of pain and pulled his arm away from your grip.

Anthony walked by and kicked the beanbag chair, "Now, now you too. Play nice." He sat down on the other couch facing the front door. "I don't feel like cleaning this up right now," he complained, pulling a cup from underneath him and letting it fall to the floor.

Everyone else took a seat around the coffee table that Ian and Anthony had in front of their TV in the living room.

"Instead of cleaning, let's play a game!" Charlie suggested, clapping his hands together.

"What kind of game?" Justine asked.

Charlie's smile faded slightly, "I don't know. I just wanna do something!"

"How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Ryan said, then he giggled like he does in his videos.

"You would, Ryan," Ian said, shoving his shoulder and making him fall over, "Too bad Jenna's not here."

Ryan sighed, "Yeah...too bad..."

"Well, let's play!' Ian said, running to get a hat and some paper.

After about 15 minutes of preparation, the game was ready. Each boy had a specific color (since there were more of them) and each girl would pick a color out of a prop hat that Ian had lying around.

"Who's going first?" Olga said, eyeing the hat eagerly.

"How about..._?" Ian said, holding the hat out to you.

Your heart skipped a beat. "ME?!" You said dramtically, cluching your chest and squealing. You were a little drunk.

Ian smiled evily and held the hat out to you...

**Which color do you pick?**

**Red  
Orange**  
**Yellow**  
**Green**  
**Blue**  
**Purple**  
**Black**  
**White**


	3. Red - Ryan Higa

**Red - Ryan Higa**

"Red?" You said as you pulled a colored piece of paper out of the hat that Ian held towards you. Out of the corner of your eye, Ryan HIga stood up and made his way to your beanbag.

_Oh my gosh...Ryan?! _You had never seen Ryan that way...until now.

"Shall we?" He said, taking your hand, lifting you up, and leading you to the closet. When you got there, he opened the door and let you in first. He closed the door behind himself, making the room very dark.

"Um...Ryan?" you said, putting your hands out. It was almost _too_ dark. You didn't really like the dark and were a little scared. Your hand hit something solid...Ryan's face.

You jumped back in surprise, hitting your head on the shelf right above your head. "Ow..." you moaned, rubbing your head and forgetting about Ryan for a moment.

"Are you ok?" you heard Ryan ask, "Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah...just a little." you joked with him. You felt his hand reach out and touch your arm on the side, grateful he hadn't been just a little to your right. His hand grasped your arm as he pulled you closer.

"Can I kiss it better?" Ryan whispered in your ear.

"Um...sure...?" you said, your heart beating faster. Suddenly, Ryan's lips met yours, softly at first and then a little more aggressive once he felt you kissing back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you and kissing him with everything you had. His hands slipped down from your arms to the small of your back, holding you against him.

You pulled back for a moment and said, "That wasn't my head, Ryan."

He laughed and replied, "Your lips are on your head, _." You smiled. Ryan always made you happy and you loved the way he laughed. You began kissing him again, putting more passion in than you had before.

You kissed his neck and he moaned a little...too loud. The door flung open to reveal you and Ryan making out in the back of the closet. Ryan's head shot up and said, "Already?! That was NOT seven minutes!"

You laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the closet.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	4. Orange - Dan Howell

**Orange - Dan Howell**

You lifted the paper from the hat, revealing a small paper that was orange. "Orange?" you said, holding it up.

"That's me!" Dan Howell's hand shot up in the air.

You smiled at him, "Let's go then!" you grabbed his shirt and led him to the closet, shoving him in and shutting the door behind you.

In the dark, you could hear Dan laughing that adorable laugh you had heard so many times before. "You're an aggressive one, aren't you?" he said in his beautiful British accent.

"I am when I see what I want," you flirted, just staying put and waiting for him to find you in the dark. You felt a hand brush against your face and move your hair behind your ear.

"I like that," Dan laughed softly, trying to sound sexy, "You're just my type."

You felt him move towards you, but you stopped him by putting a hand on his chest, confused. You guessed his was confused as well because he said, "What's wrong?"

"So you're...you're not...gay?" You said, a little hesitantly. There were all sorts of rumors floating around that Dan and his friend, Phil (AmazingPhil) were secretly gay and hopelessly in love.

Dan laughed and replied, "Wanna see how _not _ gay I am?" He suddenly kissed your neck. You chuckled to yourself at the cheesy line he had just used.

"So...no then?" you said, running your hands through his hair playfully.

"Not one bit," he whispered, lifting his lips from your neck directly onto your mouth. His hands moved down to your hips, figetting with the belt you were wearing. You could tell he wanted more, but suddenly the door opened. A light flooded the closet. Dan's hair was standing almost on end from your hands messing in it.

"Aw man," Dan complained, "It was just getting good!" Everyone laughed, including you. He looked back to you and gave you one last kiss as he led you out of the closet.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	5. Yellow - Jack Douglass

**Yellow - Jack Douglass**

You hand felt around for a slip of paper and you pulled out the first one you grabbed.

"Yellow! That's moi!" Jack Douglass practically yelled, jumping out of his seat and grabbing your hand. Dragging you to the closet, he opened it and you walked in. The door closed and you were left in complete darkness.

"_? Are you there?" Jack teased you.

You giggled, "Yeah, I'm here. You're the one who threw me in here!" You teased back. You stuck your leg out and felt something brush against your foot. You smiled as you wrapped your leg around Jack's butt and pulled him towards you. When you felt your faces right in front of each other, you stopped. He was breathing hard.

"You are sneaky!" Jack whispered, pushing you gently against the back wall of the closet. Your hands felt for the back wall and stayed there as Jack leaned in to kiss you. His hands pinned your arms against the wall, taking dominance over you and pushing his tongue into your mouth.

_This boy isn't messing around! _You thought as you deepened the kiss. He let go of your arms and ran his fingers through your hair. You took this chance and grabbed his waist, pulling him towards you. He was really good at this. You like his dominance and skill.

You started to wrap one leg around his hip, but the door swung open. Jack didn't care. He kept on kissing you. You heard Ian yell, "Hey! Get a room!"

Jack stopped kissing you and yelled back, "We had one until you ruined it!" He laughed and grabbed your hand, leading you out of the closet and down to sit next to him.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	6. Green - Toby Turner

**Green - Toby Turner**

"Green!" you said, pulling out a green piece of paper from the hat Ian held towards you. Toby Turner stood up and smiled at you, giving you the crook of his arm to lead you into the closet.

Once inside, Toby shut the door and you were in complete darkness. You were nervous; you liked Toby, but never had the guts to tell him. Your hands shaking, you felt out into the darkness for him.

"Toby?" you said, your voice a little shaky. Your hand hit something hard...and chiseled. Toby's chest. "You don't work out, huh?" you cooed, taking both your hands and placing them on Toby's rock-hard chest.

"Only a little," Toby said, making you giggle, "Most of it is natural." His hands found your hips and he pulled you closer to his body, making you more nervous. Your chest hit his and you looked up, presumably to his face.

"Toby?" you started, "I have to tell you something..."

His voiced smiled as he said, "Go on." His voice was deep and gutteral, like a thunderstorm.

"I...I like you," you managed to get out, "I have for a while now and I..."

Toby's finger found your lips, causing you to stop speaking all together. "I know," he whispered, "and I've liked you, too. Probably longer than you've liked me."

Your heartbeat sped up dramatically. _Toby Turner liked me?! _Before you could say another word, Toby's lips touched your jaw line just below your left cheek. This made you gasp and tighten your grip on his shirt. He moved down to your neck, making you moan and close your eyes. He gently moved his hands to your hips and pushed against a side wall of the closet. Your hands froze as he kissed your neck and collarbone. After a minute or so, you moved your hands to his head and moved it towards your lips. They crashed with passion and lust. You moved your hands to his abs, running your hands up and down them. He stopped kissing you and pulled his shirt off, making it easier to for you to rub his chest.

The door opened suddenly and there were a few whistles coming from outside the closet. You smiled into a kiss and pulled back. "Time's up." you winked, walking out of the closet, leaving Toby wanting more.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	7. Blue - Ian Hecox

**Blue - Ian Hecox**

Ian smiled as you pulled out a blue slip of paper and said, "Blue?"

"That would be me," Ian said, raising his eyebrows at you and tossing aside the hat as he stood up. You chuckled as he lifted you up and led you to the closet, opening the door and closing it behind him.

You continued to the back of the closet, looking up and down. It wasn't that large so Ian and I...you felt his face right in front of yours. You gasped sharply as this had scared you.

"Shhh..." Ian said, putting a finger on your lips...or your cheek and then your lips, "You don't wanna tell them what's going on in here, do you?"

You shook your head, being as quiet as you could.

"Good," he said, removing his finger and brushing his hand against your cheek. "So...what do you wanna do?" he seductively suggested.

You smiled and took charge, pushing him against the wall with your hands on his hips. "Maybe you should be a man and decide."

Ian flipped the situation by grabbing your shoulders, moving around you and pushing you against the wall, "Like this?" he said, confidently.

"Just like that," you said, reaching for his head and pushing your lips against his in the dark. He melted into your kiss as you bit his lip lightly. He let you in and began a tongue war. Your hands stayed on his hips as he pushed himself towards you and moved his hands to your hair and neck. He kissed you with lust and passion, begging for more. You smiled into the kisses and threw him to the ground as softly as you could without being able to see.

You sat on his hips and leaned over him, "Come on, Ian. Be a man."

He leaned up on his elbow and took your face in his other hand, "And you be nice." he whispered as he kissed you again, this time a little more softly. You caved in and let him kiss you more and more until the door opened and a light flooded in.

"Times up, love birds!" Anthony said, standing at the door. You got up off of Ian and helped him up. He kissed your cheek as you both exited the closet and sat down.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	8. Purple - Charlie McDonnell

**Purple - Charlie McDonnell**

"Purple!" you said, holding the purple slip of paper over your head.

"I guess that's me," a shy, Bristish accent said. Charlie McDonnell stood up and made his way towards you, helping you up off your beanbag chair and leading you to the closet. He closed the door behind you too and it got dark very suddenly.

"_..." Charlie started, "I need to ask you something..."

"What is that?" you asked, being cautious. You knew Charlie was a little shy in real life. He didn't seem like the aggressive type you were used to.

"I...I...uh..." he managed to stutter out, "I..."

You moved closer to him, not trying to make him uncomfortable, but to let him know you were listening. "Yes, Charlie?"

He moved closer to you and you felt his breath on your lips. "I...fancy you...quite a bit, actually," he said, almost whispering in that adorable British accent.

You were flattered, "Really? You do?" you replied, trying to look into his eyes.

"Yeah..." he said, scratching his arm, "Have for a while now."

You smiled as you put your arms around his neck and said, "I have too, Charlie." and it was true; you had liked Charlie for a little while now. He made you laugh and you had always loved British accents, especially his.

"You mean that?" Charlie said, putting his arms around your waist, "You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not," you whispered, moving your lips towards his and kissing him. He seemed a little surprised at this and unwrapped his arms from around your waist slightly. When he realized what was happening, he kissed you back with such force and lust, you could tell he's wanted to kiss you for a while now.

Charlie's hands moved all over your body, exploring your hips and stomach. His hand barely brushed your bra, making you gasp a little in a kiss. You ran your hands through his hair and kissed him more passionately. He bit your lip, asking for entrance into your mouth. You smiled and gave him permission. HIs tongue moved around your mouth and danced with yours.

Suddenly, the door to the closet opened and Charlie immediately let you go and blushed. "Hey guys..." he said, turning bright red.

"Times up!" Ian laughed and pointed to an imaginary watch on his arm.

You started walking out, but Charlie grabbed your hand before you could leave. You smiled at him and walked out with your head up.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	9. Black - Anthony Padilla

**Black - Anthony Padilla**

You held up a black piece of paper. "Black?" you said, throwing it back into the hat. Anthony Padilla stood up and walked towards you with a smile on his face.

"Let's do this!" he said, pulling you up and taking you to the closet. He opened the door and let you inside before following you and closing the door behind himself.

"Anthony? Where are you?" you said in a sing-song voice, trying to tease him.

"Over here!" you heard his voice in front of you. You lunged forward and caught nothing but air. "Now I"m over here!" he said to your right. You giggled and reached out a hand to your right, but again, felt nothing.

"Come on, Anthony, don't tease me!" you flirted with him.

"Now I"m here," you heard right in your ear. Anthony's hands came around your waist and around in front of you.

"Ooooo you are sneaky, Anthony Padilla," you cooed, turning around and running my hands up his arms.

He chuckled under his breath softly, "So are you, _." His lips crashed down on mine suddenly and his hands moved behind me. I lifted my arms to his neck and kissed him back, closing my eyes and reaching for the passion I felt deep inside. His mouth opened and invited my tongue in, which I moved around his lips and then into his mouth. We walked towards the door, not paying attention as he pushed me up against it.

Suddenly the door opened and we collapsed on the floor. Anthony's head hit mine when we hit the floor and his body lay on mine. We both cringed and Anthony looked up at Ian, who had opened the door. "Thanks for that, man." He said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry," Ian shrugged, "but time is up!"

Anthony smiled at me on the floor, still straddled by him. He got up, stretched out his hand towards me and lifted me up. He gave me a kiss before we both crashed on the couch, exhausted.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


	10. White - Felix Kjellberg

**White - Felix Kjellberg**

You felt around in the hat for a piece of paper. After about thirty seconds of shuffling the papers and Ian yelling for you to pick, you lifted a white piece of paper out of the hat. "White!" you said, crumpling it and throwing it on the ground.

Felix Kjellberg stood up and winked at you, "Let's go, baby!" he yelled and ran towards the closet. You laughed and ran after him, closing the door behind you and letting the darkness settle in.

You heard Felix laugh. This made you laugh. "So...what are we supposed to do again?" you said, teasing him.

"Well, we could do whatever we wanted," Felix replied, doing as sexy as voice as he could with a Swedish accent.

"Come and get me then." you said, making sure to stand still. You felt hands brush the air in front of you and suddenly, one touched your chest.

"Wow, _," Felix said, "you arms are uber flabby! You need to work out more!" he teased.

"That's...not my arm, Felix," you whispered.

Startled, he let go. "I'm so sorry, _! I didn't mean to..."

You interuppted him, "It's alright, Felix. You were just trying to steal second base." This make Felix laugh and reach out again. This time, he grasped your upper arm and ran it down to your hand, grabbing it.

"You're right. I just couldn't resist." he whispered, pulling you towards him and kissing your lips. You melted into his kiss and wrapped your arms around his waist. His hands went towards your neck and hair, playing with it as he passionately kissed you. His smile was almost visible as you kissed him. After a minute, you moved to his ear and he moaned. You bit it slighly, playing with him. He moaned again and you giggled.

"You can't do that to me, _." he whispered through a moan. His mouth caught yours again in another passionate kiss.

The door opened and light spilled into the little closet. Felix stopped kissing you and went to the door, closing it again. You laughed as he reached for you and picked up where he had left off. The door opened again and Ian said, "Seriously guys, times up!"

Felix stopped for a moment again and laughed, "Alright, alright." He grabbed your hand and led you out of the closet.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of lovin' :) Please read all of the situations as I have worked hard on them. Loves!**


End file.
